Propuesta de amor
by RimeHeart
Summary: Los Aihara eran conocidos por ser una familia con alto prestigio, poseedores de muchas propiedades y orgullosos dueños de la Academia Aihara...o eso eran hasta que la familia Kiritani tomó aquello que amaban. Ahora sin imaginarlo necesitan a Yuzu para recuperar todo lo que les quitaron.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La mansión Aihara era conocida por la gran calma que habitaba en todas sus habitaciones, todo aquel que vivía o llegaba de visita a ese lugar conocían esa "sensación de paz", o eso creyeron hasta que esa noche los residentes fueron notificados con un anuncio desagradable.

-Lamentamos comunicarle esta noticia Aihara-san- _respondía uno de los abogados de la familia._

-En cuanto nos enteramos de esto, tratamos de resolverlo, inclusive su abuelo se saltaba sus descansos para dar con una solución, por eso no le habíamos comunicado nada hasta ahora- _decía otro de los abogados a la heredera del linaje Aihara._

Todo aquel que conocía a Mei Aihara la podían describir con una sola palabra, perfecta, desde su intelecto hasta su belleza física, la chica era la representación en sí de la mujer perfecta de alta clase que todo hombre quisiera presumir como su esposa, lamentablemente esta chica de tan solo 19 años ya estaba comprometida con Reito Udagawa.

-¿Cómo es posible que esto sucedió? ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayamos perdido la academia?!- _sin duda esta fue la primera vez que los abogados de su abuelo y su prometido la veían alterada._

-Tiene que haber una explicación para esto, aún se puede hacer algo- _trataba de razonar Udagawa mientras consolaba a Mei._

-Lamentablemente hicimos lo que pudimos, por la tontería que hizo su hermano, ahora la academia Aihara tiene nuevo dueño- _explica el último de los abogados con una mirada acusadora hacia Udagawa._

Para Mei sin duda este habría sido el tercer peor día de su vida. El primero cuando su padre abandonó a la familia Aihara para viajar por el mundo en busca de su felicidad dejándola atrás con la protección de su abuelo, el segundo que fue aproximadamente hace un poco más del año, cuando tuvo que dejar a la persona que amaba para cumplir su deber como heredera y comprometerse con Udagawa.

Y ahora recibe la noticia que, por una apuesta de su cuñado, el colegio tenía nuevo dueño desde hace un mes. En este momento no sabía a quién culpar, si a su cuñado por semejante estupidez, o a su abuelo por su idea de traspasar las acciones de varias propiedades a los Udagawa como ofrenda de compromiso para concretar el matrimonio y éstos volverían a los Aihara cuando Mei fuera oficialmente la esposa de Reito.

Pero ahora resulta que su cuñado en unos de sus viajes de negocio, específicamente en una de las fiestas empezó a apostar, todo iba bien, ganaba y perdía dinero pero nada fuera de lo común, hasta que en el último partido de cartas, uno de los jugadores se puso muy insistente que ahora debían apostar acciones, todos aceptaron por la gran ganancia que tendrían, y el error de Souma Udagawa, el hermano mayor de Reito, apostó las acciones de los Aihara que les habían dado, confiando que no las perdería y obtendría nuevas propiedades. Eso creyó hasta que el ganador, Giovanni Kiritani, ganó todas las propiedades, él quien tuvo la idea de semejante apuesta.

Ahora su abuelo se encuentra internado por todo el nivel de estrés que viene acumulando desde hace un mes, cuando se enteró de lo que ocurrió con sus propiedades, y ese mismo día que sus abogados le dijeron que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, la academia tenía nuevo dueño, siendo todo legal.

-Entonces ¿éste es el fin?, ¿la academia no volverá a nosotros? - _Mei aún con todas las noticias trataba de ser fuerte, algo tenía que hacer para recuperar lo que por nacimiento le correspondía._

-Hoy en la mañana volvimos a contactar a Kiritani-san, nos comunicó que, si queríamos recuperar las acciones de la empresa, el hospital y la academia, debíamos llegar con acuerdo a los nuevos dueños- _decía uno de los abogados sacando tres carpetas de su portafolio._

-¿Nuevos dueños?– _comentó Udagawa viendo las tres carpetas sobre la mesa, cada una conteniendo información sobre los nuevos propietarios._

-Al parecer las acciones de la empresa y del hospital se las dejó a sus hijos- _hablaba otro de los abogados mientras Mei leía los nombres de Aoi Kiritani e Ian Kiritani en las carpetas marcadas como empresa y hospital respectivamente_ -Y bueno el nuevo dueño del colegio nos sorprendió un poco por la relación que tiene- _planteaba un poco incomodo mientras extendía la carpeta marcada como Academia hacia Mei._

-¿A qué se refiere con su relación?¿habla cómo de un amante, hijo no reconocido?- _nuevamente preguntó Udagawa._

-No nos referimos a la relación del nuevo dueño con los Kiritani, si no de su relación con los Aihara- _comunicó el último abogado, el que anteriormente miró desagradablemente a Udagawa._

Mei no entendía a qué se refería con lo último que mencionó el abogado, hasta que abrió la última carpeta y vio la foto y leyó el nombre del nuevo propietario.

En ese momento pensó que todo aquello formaba parte de una broma, o de un sueño…más bien de una pesadilla. El destino la estaba castigando por la decisión que tomó hace más de un año.

" **Nombre de nuevo propietario: Yuzu Aihara"**

 _Su familia_

 _Su hermanastra_

 _Su más grande amor_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

-13…14… y 15- _pronunciaba cansadamente una muchacha de cabello castaño quien después de subir 15 escalones por fin había llegado al segundo piso de su nueva residencia. Con cuidado colocó la caja que sostenía en el suelo para tomar un descanso._

-Creo que esa caja va en la última habitación- _menciona un muchacho pelirrojo detrás de ella quien al igual cargaba otras cajas._

-Pensé que Hisa nos iba a ayudar a subir las cajas, son demasiadas y somos 4 personas- _volvía a toma la caja para seguir con la mudanza_ -Además esta caja está llena de cosas suyas- _pronunciaba lastimosamente la chica quien ya había cargado más de 10 cajas por toda la residencia._

-Tú perdiste la apuesta…y mira que caballeroso yo que te he ayudado a cargar la mayoría de las cajas- _hablaba tranquilamente el pelirrojo entrando a la habitación de al lado._

-Recuérdame no proponer una apuesta con ustedes por más sencilla que sea, no sé cómo le hacen pero la mayoría de las veces, por no decir siempre, ganan- _con una sonrisa colocaba la caja en la habitación asignada y salía al pasillo._

-Bueno ya llevas un año en que nos conoces…ya deberías saber cómo somos- _sonreía burlonamente el chico uniéndose a la chica para bajar al piso principal para encontrarse con los demás residentes._

 _Sin duda mi vida ha cambiado bastante en tan poco tiempo._

-Nee-san ¿qué te pareció el estudio?, ya también hace rato subimos tus pertenencias a tu cuarto- _el chico le comunicaba a su hermana, quien estaba sentada en el largo sillón de la estancia._

-El estudio es lo suficientemente amplio, podré trabajar sin problemas, y gracias a los dos por su duro trabajo- _pronunciaba la hermosa castaña mientras les daba una linda sonrisa a los dos._

-No hay problema.

-No te preocupes _Achan_ , después de todo fue mi idea la apuesta.

-Yuzu ya te he dicho que cuando haces una apuesta con un Kiritani, tienes las de perder- _al igual que su hermano tienen la misma sonrisa burlona._

-Lo mismo le he dicho, ni una sola vez nos has ganado, ya comienza a perder lo divertido- _decía Ian mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su hermana._

 **...**

 _Aoi e Ian son los hijos de Giovanni Kiritani, mi nuevo jefe. Desde hace 1 año mi vida cambio desde que conocí a los Kiritani. Recuerdo como hace unos meses un hombre de traje negro se presentó en la puerta de mi hogar tendiéndome una tarjeta y presentándose como el asistente personal del señor Giovanni Kiritani. Me informó que el señor Kiritani deseaba verme, por supuesto lo primero que pensé fue…¡¿quién es ese señor?!...el nombre no me sonaba y ni loca iba a encontrarme con él._

 _El hombre pudo fácilmente leer mis dudas con solo mirar mi cara, me informó que el señor Kiritani fue amigo de mi padre y que quería hablar con la hija de su difunto amigo. Me entregó la tarjeta con las indicaciones de que día y lugar me quería ver. Y esa misma noche cuando llegó mi madre de su trabajo le pregunté sobre el señor Kiritani._

 _-¡¿Giovanni quiere hablar contigo?!-exaltada mi madre casi tiraba su cerveza._

 _-¿Así qué si lo conoces? ¿Si fue amigo de papá?-bueno con que mi madre supiera algo de él ya era una ganancia._

 _-Claro que fueron amigos, muy buenos amigos-mencionaba mi madre ya más calmada-Cuando ya andaba quedando con tu padre, en una de nuestras citas él tuvo la idea de hacer una cita doble y ahí fue cuando conocí a Giovanni y a Kaede su novia. Fácilmente veías que tu padre y Giovanni eran muy opuestos, uno juguetón y el otro serio, uno bromista y el otro callado… totalmente diferentes pero sin duda los mejores amigos-terminaba de narrar mi madre con una sonrisa nostálgica recordando viejos tiempos cuando padre vivía._

 _-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo que conozca al señor Kiritani?._

 _-Querida si hace años que lo conociste, bueno eras tan pequeña, solo tenías 2 años-teniendo esa edad no me sorprende que no recuerde nada de él-Esa vez nos reunimos ya que Kaede llevaba poco de dar a luz a Ian y nos los presentaron, también recuerdo que siempre que podías seguías a Aoi, la pequeña bebé siguiendo a una hermana mayor-pronunciaba con una sonrisa como si esos sucesos hubieran pasado hace poco-Esos fueron hermosos momentos que no cambiaría…esa fue la última vez que todos juntos nos reunimos…poco tiempo después tu padre dejo este mundo-podía ver que mamá luchaba por no derramar una lagrima._

 **...**

-Bueno jóvenes ganadores ¿qué desean hacer ahora?- _mencionaba Yuzu tomando asiento en el sillón de enfrente de ellos._

-Ya que es casi mediodía deberíamos ir a comer algo- _sugirió Hisa entrando a la estancia._

 _Ella es Hisa Kiritani, la tía de Aoi e Ian, es una señorita muy bella, teniendo apenas 28 años ya tiene un largo historial de trabajo apoyando en el área de finanzas de varias empresas, sobre todo las invertidas por su familia._

-No me molestaría comer un poco de comida rápida, hace rato que no comemos- _quien diría que a la gran Aoi le gustara mucho la comida rápida._

-Podemos ir a comer y regresar para seguir con la mudanza, su padre me acaba de hablar, dice que vendrá a cenar y que nos dará algunas noticias- _decía Hisa mientras tomaba su bolso y los cuatro procedíamos a salir de casa._

-Yuzu ¿un lugar donde sugieras comer?, ya que estamos en tu zona debes tener buenas referencias- _mencionaba Ian mientras abría la puerta principal._

-Hay un lugar decente a unas cuadras de aquí, y conozco otro que vende gran variedad de comida pero ocuparíamos ir en carro.

-No hay problema, vayamos al segundo, mientras pueda seguir manejando a mi bebé- _cuando Hisa compró ese auto, ella es quien toma el volante para todas partes._

-Se llama _XXXX_ y puedes seguir esta ruta- _explicaba mientras le pasaba mi celular a Hisa desde el asiento trasero junto a Ian._

 **...**

 _Casualmente el lugar que me cito el señor Kiritani es el mismo que Momokino-san me llamó cuando hablamos por primera vez. Cuando llegué el mesero me llevó directamente a la mesa donde estaban dos hombre con trajes negros parados, y en la mesa sentado con traje gris otro señor, supuse que él era Giovanni Kiritani._

 _En cuanto lo vi pude sentir el aura de respeto que transmitía, al igual que el abuelo… también distinguí uno que otro rasgo de extranjero en su rostro, como en sus ojos de color gris con ligeras arrugas marcadas por los años, su cabello de color castaño rojizo con leves presencias de canas, una cara alargada cuadrada y un cuerpo corpulento…fácilmente se veía que era un hombre de negocios._

 _-Hola Yuzu…¿cómo has estado?...veo que has crecido bastante-a pesar de su apariencia el señor Kiritani me hablaba con una voz tranquila, y les hacia una señal a sus hombres para poder retirarse._

 _-Buenos días Kiritani-sama-la verdad trataba de ser muy amable, pero no tenía idea que quería de mí. Mi padre falleció hace muchos años y de repente aparece él y solo me cita a mí…es un poco sospechoso._

 _-Con el –san está bien, fui amigo de Touya mucho tiempo y puede haber confianza, me gustaría decirte Okogi-san pero sé que ahora posees un apellido diferente…-_

 _Pude ver que quería decirme más cosas pero fue interrumpido por el mesero quien tomaba nuestra orden y se retiraba._

 _-Está bien Kiritani-san, ya el otro día mi madre me comentó sobre usted y la amistad que tuvieron._

 _-¿Así que estas enterada?, bien eso facilita lo que te voy a decir…-_

 _-¿Eh?...¿y bueno de que se trata?-_

 _-Sé que estudias administración de empresas en la universidad…me gustaría plantearte una propuesta que te tengo…-_

 **...**

-Y llegamos al local- _felizmente anunciaba Hisa._

-Qué bueno que llegamos, ya traigo mucha hambre, te dije que debíamos doblar desde hace dos cuadras atrás- _Aoi siendo la primera en entrar buscó donde sentarnos._

-Sí bueno si me lo hubieras dicho con anticipación podría haber doblado sin problemas- _a pesar que Hisa y Aoi son tía y sobrina, su relación era más como hermanas, se podría ver eso cuando se llevaban la contaría._

-Imaginen que tan hambrientos estamos Yuzu y yo que cargamos demasiadas cajas.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí comamos, debemos tomar energías para seguir con la mudanza.

 _Hace unas semanas Giovanni-san nos dijo que acababa de comprar una casa, más pequeña que la mansión, pero siendo está más cercana a nuestras escuelas estaba mejor el mudarnos. Se me ofreció irme a vivir con ellos, y ya de conocerlos por un año a mi madre no le molesto la idea. Así que siendo una casa más pequeña el personal iba a estar más reducido y estos no serían citados hasta el lunes, por lo tanto ese sábado decidimos llevarnos las últimas cajas a la nueva vivienda._

 _El estar sentada aquí con Aoi, Ian e Hisa es como si una gran paz estuviera a mi alrededor, muchas cosas hemos pasados juntos este año…sin duda doy gracias al destino por ponerme en sus caminos._

 _Después de pasar un rato comiendo y hablando sobre diferentes temas ya era hora de partir. Durante el resto de la tarde cada uno desempacó y acomodó cada uno de sus cuartos; habitaciones como la estancia, estudio, la cocina, etc., entre todos ayudamos a su arreglo, logrando terminar a tiempo para tomar un baño y preparar la cena para la llegada de Giovanni-san._

-He vuelto.

-Bienvenido-decíamos los cuatro al unisón.

-Veo que ya acomodaron la mayoría de las cosas- _Giovanni-san aprecio nuestro trabajo._

-Bueno cosas como los muebles y equipo pesado el personal de la mudanza se encargó, nosotros nos encargamos de colocar las cosas de las cajas- _decía Hisa mientras tomaba el abrigo y el portafolio del patriarca de la familia._

-Por la tarde fuimos a comer y regresamos a trabajar-comentaba _Achan_ mientras me ayudaba a acomodar la mesa.

-¿Qué tal fue tu día padre?- _mientras todos tomábamos asiento Ian le preguntaba a su padre._

-Bien, terminé de arreglar unos detalles de unas acciones de nuevas propiedades, podré salir al viaje de negocios con calma- _con gran paz empezaba a saborear la comida y mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción._

-¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?- _desde un tiempo para acá, Ian a tratado de ser más comunicativo con su padre._

-Depende de cómo se desarrollen mis juntas con los inversionistas…tengo que verificar como van las finanzas de otras propiedades…esperó que a más tardar estar aquí en dos meses- _dejando sus cubiertos, Giovanni-san se inclinó en su silla y puso sus manos en la mesa…tomaba esa posición cuando nos iba a decir algo importante._

-Después de cenar, vamos al estudio…los cinco…lo que les voy a decir nos involucra a todos- _terminando de decir esto prosiguió con la cena, todos los volteamos a ver ya que si nos citaba al estudio es porque es algo serio, usualmente simplemente hablamos en la estancia o en el misma mesa durante la cena._

Una vez terminada la cena, procedimos inmediatamente a dirigirnos al estudio.

-Recuerdan mi último viaje…cuando me hospedé en el _Grand Hyatt Taipei_ y les comenté que nuevamente obtuve nuevas acciones…-

 _El señor Giovanni ya me había contado que un método que él tenía para obtener nuevas riquezas era la apuesta, así le enseño se padre y ha sido un método que siempre le ha funcionado, y al igual que él, se lo enseño a sus hijos…a pesar de que Aoi e Ian solo apostaban en cosas más sencillas demostraban que tenían gran habilidad, pero era su padre quien demostraba ser un gran maestro en este hábito._

-Durante la última partida, logré obtener nuevas propiedades, entre ellas están las que iré a atender en este viaje…y otras están ubicadas en esta misma ciudad.

-Así que lo que quieres es que les demos una inspección- _preguntaba Aoi ya teniendo experiencia en esta situación, siendo una joven de 20 años y siendo su sucesora era natural que Giovanni desde hace años le fue enseñando._

-En parte es eso…pero principalmente los reuní para entregarles esto a los dos- _entregando una carpeta a cada uno de sus hijos_ -Oficialmente estas propiedades están a sus nombre. Aoi siendo mi sucesora directa y las enseñanzas que te he dado podrás manejar esta empresa para que en un futuro si algo me sucede, tendrás todas las capacidades para manejar nuestra fortuna. E Ian siendo aún menor de edad no puedes ejercer totalmente el hospital, tu hermana y tía pueden hacerse cargo de él por el momento, pero sé que quieres ser doctor así que estas acciones te ayudaran en el futuro.

 _Hace tiempo me había contado que siempre trataba de asegurar el futuro de sus hijos, así que estas acciones eran algo que me podía esperar._

-Y Yuzu…-

-¿Sí?- _me sorprendió un poco que se dirigiera a mí directamente con una mirada decidida._

-Sé que tu cumpleaños es dentro de unas semanas…es probable que no esté en tu cumpleaños…así que te dale mi "regalo" adelantado…durante este año me has demostrado que aprendes rápido…así que acepte el "riesgo" de entregarte esto.

Al igual que a sus hijos me tendió una carpeta…entonces esto quiere decir que…¡¿ME ESTA DANDO UNA PROPIEDAD?!

-E-esperé Kiritani-san…no p-puede d-dejarme esto…apenas soy una amateur…no tengo tanta experiencia como Aoi o Hisa-san- _no puedo con esto…esta es una gran responsabilidad…durante este tiempo he visto que me tiene confianza, pero esto es demasiado._

-Considero que esta será una grata experiencia para ti, y no te preocupes, si necesitas ayuda Aoi, Hisa y trabajadores míos te pueden asesorar- _explicaba todo esto con tanta calma que parecía que simplemente me daba la lista de compras para la cena, para él es poco esto…y para mí es demasiado._

 _Aún con negación me dispongo a ver mi "nueva propiedad"…y al leer que era, no lo podía creer…mi vida ha cambiado demasiado desde que entre a la vida de los Kiritani._

-Felicidades, ahora eres la dueña de la Academia Aihara.

 _Definitivamente mi vida común y corriente ya no es la misma._

 **...**

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer la aceptación que tuvo la historia, me hace muy feliz, la verdad no creí que siendo nueva en el foro fuera aceptado pero vueltas que da la vida, de verdad me hace muy feliz.

Un detalle que se me pasó corregir en el **prólogo** , hay un pequeño error en una narración, cuando mencionó que el segundo día peor que ha pasado Mei ocurrió pasado 1 año aproximadamente, está equivocado, en realidad se tomaran en cuenta que han transcurrido unos 3 años, originalmente la historia iba a ser un poco diferente y en esa no era necesario un salto de tiempo grande, pero por temas que se manejaran ahora en la historia ocupó que los personajes ya tengan una edad alrededor de los 20.

En resumen, la separación de Yuzu y Mei ha sido de 3 años, es decir ambas ya estarán por la edad de los 20 años, como menciona Giovanni, Yuzu no tarda en cumplir los 20 años por eso le adelanto su "regalo".

Una aclaración para futuras ocasiones que veremos en el fanfic, durante el largo de la historia veremos varios saltos en el tiempo, habla escenas que no detallo a fondo porque estas serán explicadas en futuras ocasiones como vimos en este capítulo cuando Giovanni le ofrece una propuesta a Yuzu, en un capítulo a futuro veremos exactamente en qué consistió dicha conversación. También narraré hechos que ocurrieron todos estos años desde la partida de Mei, la vida de Yuzu en la universidad y como se relacionó en ese año con los Kiritani.

Por supuesto, personajes como Harumin, Matsuri, Himeko, Sara, Nina, etc., aparecerán en la historia, incluyendo nuevos personajes.

Y sin más estas han sido las aclaraciones que tenía y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado. Espero pronto tener la oportunidad de actualizar.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Zzzzzzz…zzzz….otra vez ese sonido molesto.

Desde que tuve la necesidad de comprar un celular he tenido mayor facilidad de atender asuntos de trabajo; videollamadas, chats, etc., no le veo el interés para tenerle otras funciones. A veces me llaman desde muy temprano, antes de levantarme, hasta incluso cuando estoy en la cama lista para dormir…pero ahora, este fin de semana, he recibido llamada tras llamada de los inversionistas, de algunas de nuestras propiedades… o bueno de aquellas que fueron nuestras propiedades.

He recibido llamadas de coraje, de angustia, de consuelo, entre otras; tratando de razonar con ellos y asegurarles que algo íbamos a hacer al respecto, que esas acciones volverían a la familia Aihara, no sé si lo que digo tiene credibilidad, ya mi abuelo trató y no consiguió un progreso, ahora con su situación en el hospital me corresponde a mí ponerme al frente de este suceso.

Nuevamente me fijo en mi teléfono, esperando que no vuelva a ser un trabajador, y suspiro de alivio ya que veo que se trata de Himeko.

-Meimei, ya me enteré de la situación, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿cómo está tu abuelo?, ¿qué vas a hacer?, si quieres ahora mismo voy a verte….- _entre otras cosas empezó a decir de manera apresurada, será mejor que le aclare la situación para evitar que deje de divagar._

-Himeko, dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien, mi abuelo se encuentra internado por el estrés y cansancio que acumuló durante un mes.

-Cuando me lo comentó mi padre no lo podría creer…que la academia tenía nuevo dueño me dejó impactada- _mencionaba un poco más calmada pero preocupada ante la situación de su querida amiga._

-Sí… nuevo dueño…- _al recordar este detalle nuevamente me quedaba sin habla. Esa noche que nos enteramos que Yuzu era la nueva dueña, sentí por un momento que mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo, fue tanta la impresión que me desmaye y a la mañana siguiente no tenía humor de pronunciar palabra alguna, con suerte logré atender las llamas._

-Meimei…¿qué vas a hacer?

-Siendo sincera no sé cómo afrontar esta situación, si mi abuelo, quien lleva años ejerciendo el manejo de todo no logró dar una solución, no sé qué hacer para recuperar lo que perdimos- _no puedo evitar que mi voz suene decaída_ -Apenas este fin de semana logré atender unas llamadas, todas me dejaron cansada- _pero sin duda dos llamadas que tuve fueron las que me dejaron sin ánimos._

La primera llamada fue con mi madre.

 **...**

 _-Hola Mei-chan-parecía que madre siempre estaba de buen humor-¿Cómo has estado hija?, te quería hablar para saber si este año podrás asistir al cumpleaños de Yuzu-en los años anteriores le he dado muchas excusas de porqué en cualquier evento que sé que Yuzu estará ahí no asisto, excusas como juntas escolares hasta viajes laborales con el abuelo, todos mi madre me las cree, pero aun así sigue tratando que nos volvamos a juntar._

 _-No creó poder madre, en estos momentos tengo que atender asuntos urgentes de la academia-por primera vez en estos años le daba un argumento verdadero._

 _-Lo siento querida…sé que ser la futura heredera de la academia le debes dedicar tu tiempo, prometo que ya no te preguntare constantemente sobre estos eventos, pero es que hace mucho no nos juntamos, cuando no eres tú es Yuzu la que no puede._

 _Lo que me dice mi madre me hace sentirme mal, por toda la situación en que se ha visto en vuelta en lo que Yuzu y yo ocasionamos. Trato de buscar palabras para alentarla pero recuerdo un detalle que me dijo y que me distrajo…acaba de decir que yo soy la heredera de la academia…eso quiere decir que no está enterada de lo que ocurrió._

 _-Madre…¿sabes cómo ha estado recientemente Yuzu?-quizás mi madre me pueda decir algo que me pueda ayudar._

 _-¿Yuzu?...me sorprende un poco, es la primera vez que me preguntas directamente por ella…pues ya sabes que entró a estudiar administración de empresas en la universidad, va bien en sus estudios, sigue saliendo con Harumin, Matsuri, cuando puede se reúne con las hermanas Tachibana, aún mantiene contacto con Suzuran-san y Nomura-san-nada nuevo me ha comentado-y acaba de mudarse a vivir con unos viejos amigos._

 _-¿Amigos?, ¿cuáles amigos?-cuando me dijo eso pensé que se podría tratar de Taniguchi-san o Matsuri pero me lo hubiera aclarado cuando lo mencionó._

 _-Con la familia Kiritani, son viejos amigos que tuve relación por mi difunto esposo, hace como un año Giovanni-san contactó a Yuzu y desde entonces, Yuzu ha estado frecuentemente relacionándose con Giovanni y sus hijos._

 _Cuando me contó eso me puse pálida…al menos ya conocía el cómo Yuzu se relacionó con el señor Giovanni Kiritani._

 **...**

La segunda llamada fue con una señorita que al decirme su nombre y su asunto, me mantuvo con ansiedad toda la noche.

 **...**

 _-Buenos días, ¿me comunicó a la residencia Aihara?-preguntaba una señorita en la otra línea._

 _-Buenos días, y sí esta es la residencia Aihara._

 _-Hablo para atender unos asuntos de negocios son el señor Aihara…mi nombre es Hisa Kiritani-al decirme su nombre no la reconocí como uno de los hijos de Kiritani, pero con solo relacionar su apellido, entendía que tenía parentesco con él._

 _-Mi abuelo en estos momentos no se encuentra dispuesto para atender estos asuntos, yo soy su nieta Mei Aihara, yo la puedo atender-hablaba con un tono de voz que no se doblegaba._

 _-Está bien, no hay problema, en ese caso seré muy breve-hablaba muy tranquila, como si este hecho se lo hubiera esperado-Sólo quiero comunicar que el día de mañana, asistiré con la nueva dueña a la academia para atender la junta que se ha programado._

 _-Nadie me ha avisado sobre esa reunión-trataba de mantener mi postula pero ante su noticia era difícil._

 _-Los demás inversionistas han sido comunicados y están a la disposición de asistir…por el momento es todo lo que comunicó, con su permiso, nos vemos el día de mañana Aihara-san._

 _Asimilando todo lo que me dijo, sólo logró mantener en mi mente que el día de mañana dijo que la nueva dueña asistiría…después de estos años volveré a ver a Yuzu…bajo una situación que ninguna esperaba._

 **...**

-Meimei ¿sigues ahí?- _había olvidado que Himeko estaba en el teléfono._

-Perdón, ¿qué decías?

-Que si quieres que vaya a tu casa para poder hablar mejor.

-Gracias por la oferta pero ahora debo ir a la academia…al parecer va a ver una junta con los inversionistas para la presentación del nuevo propietario- _a pesar que hablo con calma, por dentro tengo muchos nervios._

-Está bien Meimei, espero que en la tarde te pueda ir a visitar a tu casa…una duda, ¿sabes cómo se llama el nuevo propietario? Mi padre me dijo solo su nombre, creó que un tal Giovanni.

-Giovanni Kiritani…sí él era el dueño, pero ha nombrado un nuevo propietario de esas acciones…y ni te imaginarías quien es…-

-¡¿Lo conocemos?!-preguntaba asombrada.

-Se trata de Yuzu.

 **...**

-No era necesario que me acompañaras- _le mencionaba a Udagawa quien insistió en acompañarme a la junta._

-Como tu prometido estaría mal dejarte en esta situación-decía con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _A pesar de todos los años que llevamos juntos como prometidos, él sabe que no me siento preparada para hacer ciertas cosas que los "novios" regularmente hacen…con la única que me sentía lista era con Yuzu…pero ya no puedo mirar atrás, solo me queda afrontar las consecuencias de mis decisiones._

-¿Crees que Yuzu pueda cooperar con nosotros?...son hermanas después de todo- _trataba de dar apoyo._

-Hace mucho que no tengo contacto con ella…la verdad no sé cómo hablar con ella- _si supieras la verdad de nuestra situación._

-Ambos recordamos que Yuzu es una persona amable, no se ve que sea alguien que guarde rencores- _ojala fuera así…pero la manera en que le mentí y la dejé…sería razonable si ella guarda su distancia._

-Solo nos queda esperar para ver si podemos llegar un acuerdo en la reunión- _después de tanto te volveré a ver Yuzu._

-Ehh…hace tiempo que no los veía a ustedes dos por aquí…ya me imaginaba que se habían casado y se habían ido lejos- _una voz que recordaba perfectamente nos hablaba con un tono despectivo._

 _Ambos nos volteamos a ver en la dirección que provenía la voz, y sí se trataba de Matsuri, a veces olvido que ya está en su último año en la academia._

-Hola Matsuri…¿cómo has estado?- _preguntaba Udagawa de manera respetuosa…la última vez que nos encontramos con Matsuri término mal, por no decir horrible, por las palabras que usó y la mirada que nos daba era obvio que encabezábamos su lista negra._

-Mmm…dentro de lo que cabe bien…como puedes ver estamos dentro del instituto y cualquier mirón puede pasar, así que me guardare algunos comentarios…ya me conocen, no me gusta entrar en detalle sobre mi vida con gente que suelo detestar- _nuevamente nos daba esa mirada dirigida especialmente a nosotros…esa mirada sin emociones pero sabemos que por dentro guarda un gran odio._

-Sí era todo lo que nos querías decir, nos retiramos, tenemos una junta importante- _en este momento me gustaría estar en cualquier parte, menos aquí._

-¿Por qué la prisa?...los demás no pueden esperar a la futura heredera- _mencionaba con voz burlona Matsuri._

 _Inmediatamente voltee a verla…quizás Yuzu le había mencionado algo y por eso nos dirigió la palabra._

-¿Qué pasa con esa mirada?...¿dije algo que te molestara?- _ponía su mano en su boca tratando de ocultar su sonrisa burlona, acción que no daba su mínimo esfuerzo._

-Matsuri- _Udagawa trataba de parar el ambiente que se estaba formando a nuestro alrededor._

-Solo bromeo…en fin…ya debo dirigirme al salón, no quisiera estar aquí pero en la tarde tengo una cita que me emociona- _por su sonrisa se ve que esa no era la verdadera noticia que nos quería dar_ -Yuzu-chan me dijo que hoy pasaría por mí, me quiere dar unas buenas noticias- _decía clavando su mirada en mi rostro._

-¿Así que estas enterada de la situación?- _volvía a mi porte de respecto, aquel que siempre demostré cuando era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

-Mmm…no sé a qué te refieres exactamente- _veía que su mirada ya no estaba enfocada en mi rostro, sino que observaba que detrás de nosotros estaba pasando gente, en este momento me daban ganas de voltear simplemente y decirle a las alumnas que pasaban que se fueran a su salón_ -Veo que te están buscando Aihara-san.

-Veo que acaban de llegar Aihara-san y Udagawa-san- _nuevamente escucho esa voz que me habló por teléfono ayer en la mañana._

Volteo mi mirada hacia la nueva voz y veo que se trata de una señorita pelirroja, alta, bonita, tal vez sus años alrededor de los 25…pero a quien en verdad mi mirada se dirige es a hacia la persona que está detrás de ella, vestida con un traje de oficina con un aura que no se doblega ante nadie…era ella.

-Yuzu-oneechan, que bueno verte de nuevo- _lo último que escuche fue la voz de Matsuri llamando a Yuzu, antes que me perdiera en mis pensamientos al verla de nuevo._

 **...**

 **Sé que tarde un poco en actualizar pero estos días he estado un poco ocupada, pero aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo de la historia. Nuevamente quiero agradecer su apoyo y esperó que la historia siga siendo de su gusto. Ahora espero poder actualizar más pronto. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de la historia, e igual espero que sea de su agrado y siga cumpliendo con sus expectativas. Nuevamente quiero agradecer la aceptación que ha tenido la historia y deseo que este y los próximos capítulos les sigan llamando la atención.**

 **Resultó que este capítulo salió más largo de lo que pensé pero me esforcé para contar bien la historia… creó que el último capítulo del manga me sirvió como inspiración.**

 **Recordemos que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de Saburo Uta, yo simplemente tomé prestado los personajes y los coloqué en esta historia que es original mía.**

 **En fin, disfruten esta actualización.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 _Después de tres largos años nos volvíamos a ver… y que fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza; tristeza porque me abandonó hace tiempo, enojo porque desde un principio ella sabía que debía romper conmigo, celos por ver a Udagawa al lado de mi primer amor; no, ninguno de esos sentimientos…lo primero que hice fue observarla de pies a cabeza y decir en mis pensamientos que Mei seguía siendo hermosa, parece que los años lo único que hicieron fue elevar su belleza. Al igual que yo creció unos centímetros, tenía aun su largo cabello negro y podía mirar que usaba un maquillaje ligero, con o sin maquillaje Mei seguía teniendo un hermoso rostro._

 _Si fueran otras circunstancias me gustaría abrazarla y preguntarle cómo ha estado en este tiempo como buenas hermanastras… pero no, nuestra situación es diferente, fuimos novias que se vieron separadas por nuestros estilos de vida, mientras que yo fui criada para tomar decisiones en busca de lo que yo deseé, ella fue educada para preservar un linaje bajo la presión de su abuelo._

 _Éramos tan polos opuestos pero que aun así nos dimos la oportunidad de ir más allá de lo que la sociedad esperaba de nosotras…ahora como consecuencia de nuestras decisiones nos encontramos en este escenario del cual ya no hay marcha atrás._

" _Recuerda Yuzu, nunca bajes la mirada y habla directo con tu contrario"_

 _Recordando unas de las primeras palabras que me enseñó Giovanni-san me armé de valor para igualar a Hisa y encontrarme con los otros tres presentes._

-Buenos días- _pronunciaba con un tono de voz más serio._ _Pude ver que tanto Mei como Udagawa se sorprendieron por mi actitud._

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Yuzu-oneechan, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? según yo habías dicho que nos veríamos en la tarde- _preguntaba Matsuri mientras se acercaba a mí._

-Vine a atender unos asuntos de los cuales en la tarde te explíquele con más detalle- _colocando mi mano en su cabeza le daba una caricia._

-Espero que hoy nuestra cita sea larga, hace rato no me atiendes-al igual que en el pasado de daba unos pucheros olvidando a la gente externa.

-Para mi hermana menor siempre tengo tiempo, es solo que estos días han sido un poco ajetreados- _dándole una sonrisa Matsuri olvidaba el puchero_ -Bueno será mejor que te vayas a clases, ya pronto debo asistir a una junta.

-Mmm está bien, supongo que es la misma junta que Aihara-san y Udagawa-san debe ir- _volteado su mirada a los otros dos era probable que les daba una risa burlona_ -En fin me retiró a clases, nos vemos más al rato Yuzu-oneechan, también nos vemos después Hisa-san.

-Que te vaya bien en los estudios Matsuri- _con una sonrisa Hisa se despedía._

 _Una vez que se alejó Matsuri era hora de empezar esto._

-Muy bien- _pronunciaba Hisa regresando su mirada a los otros dos_ -Ya que los demás inversionistas ya llegaron podemos pasar a comenzar la reunión.

-Uhm Kiritani-san exactamente ¿cuál es el propósito de esta junta?-preguntaba Udagawa mientras que los cuatro comenzábamos a caminar para ir a la oficina.

-Simplemente es para la presentación de la nueva dueña y dejar en claro algunas cuestiones.

 _Después de ese intercambio de palabras en silencio nos dirigimos a la sala de junta._

 _Cuando llegamos, todos los demás inversionistas dirigieron sus miradas así nosotros, fácilmente se podía observar que ya eran adultos mayores de edad, tal vez por sus 50 años, siendo nosotros cuatros los más jóvenes, por mi mente se pasaron brevemente algunos recuerdos de cuando Mei tuvo que suplir a su abuelo en estas juntas cuando él se encontró internado por primera vez…así que con esta clase de gente te reunías Mei._

 _Unas vez que todos intercambiamos un saludo pasamos a la tomar asiento. Mis ojos no pueden evitar seguir a Mei y veo que toma asiento en uno de los lugares de la esquina._

-Yuzu tú debes tomar el asiento de la cabecera- _me susurra discretamente Hisa mientras ella toma el asiento de la otra esquina, dejándome en medio de ella y Mei._

 _En lo que tomó mi lugar en la mesa puedo sentir la mirada de todos, de seguro no pueden creer que yo sea la nueva dueña…yo todavía lo sigo asimilando. Una vez que tomó mi lugar, es Hisa quien toma la palabra._

-Muy bien, comenzamos con esta reunión.

 **...**

 _-Sé que estudias administración de empresas en la universidad…me gustaría plantearte una propuesta que te tengo-tranquilamente me dedicaba una sonrisa Kiritani-san._

 _-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?-esto ya me está poniendo nerviosa._

 _-Quiero tomarte como mi aprendiz._

 _-¡¿EH?!_

 _-Como lo escuchas, quiero que me veas algo así como tu tutor, te puedo ir enseñado muchas cuestiones en este ambiente laboral-como si nada Kiritani-san me comunicaba esto mientras tomaba su bebida tranquilamente._

 _-Siendo sincera sigo sin entender esto-¿quién asimilaría esto tan rápido?_

 _-Yuzu-san sé que puede ser algo difícil de creer dado que se puede decir que nos vemos por primera vez…pero lo que te digo ahora mismo es completamente sincero-dejando a un lado su café y ponía ambas manos en la mesa._

 _-¿Por qué quiere hacer algo como esto?-bajando mi mirada trataba de comprender la situación._

 _-Esta sería una gran oportunidad para ti, eres joven y puedes aprender mis enseñanzas que en un futuro te ayudaran significativamente, y no solo yo te puedo entrenar, mi cuñada e inclusive mis hijos te pueden asesorar, Ian es muy joven aún pero sabe lo básico y Aoi desde muy joven la fui educando para ser mi sucesora._

 _No sé qué decir en este momento…me va bien en la escuela y logró entender los conceptos que me enseñan cada día, ya acabe el primer año de la licenciatura y estoy entre los primeros lugares en mi clase, la oportunidad que me está brindando Kiritani-san es algo que todo estudiante universitario desea, que alguien con alta experiencia te quiera como su pupilo es algo grandioso, mis compañeros darían lo que fuera por esto._

 _-Uhm…Kiritani-san…¿no cree que esta oportunidad se la deba dar a un estudiante más preparado?-vuelvo a levantar mi vista así él y veo que me escucha con atención-De verdad me alaga esta propuesta pero apenas curso mi segundo año de la carrera, si lo que busca es como un prácticamente para más adelante ofrecer un puesto en su negocio sería beneficio elegir a alguien que ya maneje mejor este enfoque de trabajo-si preguntarla por la mejor opción de alumno…yo sería la última…nadie de mis anteriores compañeras de la academia podrían creer que esta oportunidad se le esté brindando a la "exdelincuente de la academia"._

 _-Yuzu…no te cierres a esto-me hablaba con tanta tranquilidad._

 _-Si me lo está ofreciendo por la amistad que tuvo con mis padres, se lo agradezco…pero me gustaría tener esta oportunidad por mí misma…que por mi esfuerzo las conseguí-daba una sonrisa sincera para que Kiritani-san me comprendiera. Él me miro y me devolvió la sonrisa con una risa sutil._

 _-Yuzu…admiro lo que dices, y entiendo tu punto…puedo ver fácilmente que eres igual a tus padres-tomaba un salvó de su café para seguir hablando-Por eso te quiero como mi alumno-nuevamente me miró fijamente._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Te entiendo sinceramente, esa mentalidad que tienes es la misma que me hizo confiar durante tantos años en tu padre…quiero que nuevamente los Okogi estén junto con los Kiritani-pude ver que por un momento bajo su mirada, pensado en lo próximo que iba a decir-Tu padre fue mi mejor amigo, mi confidente más cercano…Touya hizo demasiado por mí y siento que nunca termine de retribuir todo lo que hizo-fijando su ojos en mí podía decir que lo que decía era sincero-Dentro de mí tengo el deseo que la hija de mi mejor amigo tenga un buen futuro por delante…déjame pagar esta deuda contigo Yuzu-san-nuevamente me dedico una sonrisa._

 **...**

-Bueno, esas son todas las cuestiones que queríamos dejar en claro- _terminaba de mencionar Hisa._

-Como pueden ver la academia se seguirá manejando de la misma manera que se ha hecho hasta ahora…lo único que cambia es que estará bajo propiedad de un Aihara diferente- _recuerdo una vez las mismos palabras de Giovanni-san para darme ánimos y hablar ante los demás._

-Si alguien tiene alguna duda, es libre de platear su punto.

 _De inmediato observamos como uno de los señores, que fácilmente podemos decir que es el mayor de todos por las arrugas presentes en su cara, alzaba la mano._

-Señorita Kiritani…nosotros estamos al tanto de la situación de la academia…nos comentaron que el señor Giovanni Kiritani era el nuevo propietario y ahora nos dice que una muchacha, apenas estudiante, va ejercer como jefa de la academia- _inmediatamente me dirigió la mirada y puedo decir que se ve arisco el señor._

-Entiendo que esto puede causar ciertas dudas, pero puedo asegurar que la señorita Aihara despeñara un buen papel- _rápidamente siento la mirada de apoyo de Hisa en mí_ -Aihara-san va entre los primeros lugares de su generación, a participado en varios cursos intensivos de estos temas, durante un año ha tenido toda clase de maestros particulares y ha acompañado a Kiritani-san a demasiadas reuniones para entender lo suficiente este ambiente laboral. Por último no olvidemos que pertenece a la familia Aihara por lo tanto es natural que participe en estas cuestiones de la academia.

-Como planteamos, la academia seguirá funcionando como hasta ahora lo ha hecho, simplemente estará bajo mi nombre- _dirigiéndome en general a todos._

 _Puedo ver que muchos aún tienen dudas pero ninguno toma la palabra, por lo que la junta se dio como finalizada. Durante toda la reunión pude notar que Mei nunca me volteo a ver._

 _En lo que acompaño a Hisa para despedir a todos, noto que Mei y Udagawa siguen en el mismo lugar, puedo ver que él posa su mano sobre la de Mei y le da un apretón. Nuevamente puedo sentir aquel malestar que me invadió cuando los vi juntos por primera vez._

 **...**

 _-Suficiente Yuzucchi, necesitas salir un rato y despejar tu mente de las clases-me sacaba Harumin de mí habitación._

 _-Harumin ya casi acabo ese tema, dame unos minutos más-trataba de recuperar mi libro de idiomas._

 _-Nada Yuzucchi, ya has repasado demasiado, necesitas unos minutos para despejar tu mente y que mejor que salir a pasear al centro comercial visitando tienda tras tienda._

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Nada de pero, este examen es dentro de tres semanas y ya tienes suficiente en la cabeza…anda entra al baño y date una arreglada, mientras yo te espero en la sala junto a Matsuri y Nene._

 _-Está bien… iré ya que es probable que no me devuelvas mi libro a menos que vaya con ustedes-conocía lo suficiente a mi mejor amiga._

 _-Qué bueno que llevemos el mismo ritmo, las gyaru's deben estar unidas-decía mientras me brindaba su sonrisa característica._

 _Una vez que accedí y me aliste rápidamente, nos pusimos en marcha hacia el centro comercial más cercano de mi hogar._

 _-Nee Yuzu-chan…verdad que esta sudadera se me vería linda-me preguntaba Matsuri mientras sostenía la prenda que era de color rosa y además en el gorro se veían dos orejas largas, claramente la sudadera era la representación de un conejo._

 _-Esa clase de ropa es para personas tiernas, lo cual tu no entras en esa categoría-contradecía Harumin haciendo que Matsuri hiciera un puchero._

 _-Que grosera Taniguchi-senpai, además me dirigía hacia Yuzu-chan._

 _-Te verías linda-brindando una sonrisa para calmar a estas dos._

 _-En fin, Yuzucchi creo que esta chaqueta se te vería muy bien-me mostraba Harumin una chaqueta azul claro, adecuada para este clima-Además con esta blusa quedaría perfecta._

 _-Añade esta falda, ya quedaría todo el conjunto ideal-ahora era Matsuri que me pasaba una falda-Anda Yuzu-chan ve y ponte esta ropa._

 _-Te acompañare así que vamos-Harumin pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y nos dirigíamos al vestidor._

 _-Yuzu-senpai y Harumi-senpai van a medirse ropa…un momento íntimo entre ellas…HaruYuzu moment-a lo lejos podía escuchar a Nene._

 _-Ya decía yo porque andabas tan callada-mencionaba Matsuri mientras Nene tenía una hemorragia nasal._

 _-He Yuzucchi ¿me acompañas a buscar un traje formal para ir las dos después a los vestidores?_

 _-¿Un traje formal? ¿y eso?_

 _-Mi hermana me está pidiendo que la acompañe a una reunión-decía con una cara desilusionada-Me he logrado salvar la mayoría de las veces pero ya me amenazó que debo ir a esta._

 _-No me molesta acompañarte, busquemos un traje que cumpla con los requisitos de Mitsuko-san-una vez dicho esto nos dirigimos al área formal de vestimentas._

 _-La verdad ninguno me convence, parece que puedo asistir a un velorio con cualquiera de estos-iba agarrando cualquier traje al azar._

 _-Harumin es porque no estamos buscando bien, alguno de estos te debe de servir, solo busquemos más al fondo._

 _-He Yuzucchi ¿ese de allá no es tu exjefe?-tomandome del brazo para voltear a la dirección que me señala._

 _-Ah sí es Udagawa-san, déjame ir a saludarlo rápido-cuando apenas logro soltar mi brazo siento que Harumin me empuja a un lado quedando escondidas en un estante-¿Por qué haces eso?_

 _-¿Ya vistes quienes se están dirigiendo a él?-bajando su tono de voz me susurraba-Estoy segura que una es trabajadora de aquí pero la otra… pues no es el mejor momento de haberla encontrando._

 _No entendía que me quería decir, así que vuelvo a observar detenidamente y me quedo paralizada, efectivamente como mencionaba Harumin, dos personas se habían acercado a Udagawa, una era trabajadora del lugar, se podía ver por su uniforme, pero la otra chica con él era Mei._

 _No lo podía creer, estoy de nuevo viendo a Mei después de meses, quiero ir con ella para hablarle pero mi razonamiento me dice que no es el mejor momento…además ¿qué hace Mei con Udagawa?...que yo recuerde ellos no tenían un trato cercano, bueno eso recuerdo a como se dio su interacción en el campamento que hicimos en verano._

 _-Harumin acerquemos para escuchar de que hablan-dije detenidamente._

 _-¡¿Qué?! Yuzucchi no es el momento…además si nos descubren que vamos a decir, "Hola exjefe de Yuzucchi, pasábamos por aquí y no pudimos evitar ver que tiene trato con la presidenta y hola Aihara-san cómo ha estado después de dejar a Yuzucchi con el corazón roto"_

 _-Harumin por favor-volteaba a verla con ojos casi llorosos._

 _Desde que Mei me dejo caí en un pozo de inseguridad, ya no salía como antes, no sonreía más a menudo y por supuesto solamente buscaba refugio en los estudios, cuando mis amigas notaron mi cambio radical se preocuparon demasiado…Matsuri fue la primera en darse cuenta lo que me pasaba y me consoló diciéndome que necesitaba abrirme con los demás…al principio no hice caso hasta que una noche no soporte más el dolor que me comía por dentro y llamé a Harumin para que fuera a mi casa…una vez que llegó y vio mi estado le conté todo, de principio a fin con todos los detalles…tenía miedo a su reacción, temía que reaccionara como mis amigas de mi vieja ciudad, pero no, ella me abrazó y me dio su apoyo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí segura y simplemente lloré hasta que el sueño me venciera esa noche._

 _-Está bien…pero solo hablaremos con ellos si la situación lo amerite-cedió forzosamente Harumin._

 _Una vez dicho esto nos acercamos a otros estantes permitiendo que nos escondiéramos perfectamente y lográramos escuchar sin problemas._

 _-Como le mencionaba a la señorita, contamos con una gran variedad de trajes formales, si gusta podríamos ver todos y escoger los indicados a su medida._

 _-No, no está bien así señorita, con este traje es suficiente-mencionaba nerviosamente Udagawa._

 _-Sería bueno que tuvieras trajes preparados para situaciones imprevistas…no estaría mal mirar las demás vestimentas-opinaba Mei con su voz casi monótona._

 _-Su novia tiene razón joven, es importante estar preparado para cualquier situación-alegremente comentaba la vendedora._

 _-Ah no somos novios._

 _-Oh lo siento joven, perdón por mi distracción, no había notado el anillo de compromiso de la señorita, entonces debe elegir un traje adecuado para pedir la mano de la señorita a su familia-no sé si la vendedora era metiche o aferrada a tener su venta._

 _-No es eso…bueno sí es mi prometida pero no es un traje para esa clase de reuniones-comentaba Udagawa sonrojado._

 _-Oh lo siento, si es solo ese traje que desea podemos pasar a caja-una vez dicho esto los tres se iban a la dirección indicada por la trabajadora._

 _Cuando los tres se alejaron pude sentir que Harumin me volteo a ver…¿y qué vio?, a la misma Yuzu que observó esa noche cuando confeso su mayor secreto, esa persona que le habían roto el corazón y de la cual volvía a caer en ese pozo de soledad. Rápidamente me tomó en sus brazos y salimos de nuestro escondite, me dedicó unas palabras de consuelo y decidimos buscar a las demás para volver a casa._

 **...**

-¿Desean hablar de algo más Aihara-san y Udagawa-san?- _pregunto Hisa a los últimos presentes._

-Nos gustaría hablar un momento con Yuzu- _por primera vez después de mucho tiempo escucho la voz de Mei dirigida hacia mí._

-Si tiene algo que ver con la academia pueden hablar libremente, Hisa estará al tanto de todo lo que ocurra- _mi tono de voz permanecía igual a cuando me dirigía a los demás inversionistas._

-Yuzu…- _antes que Mei siga hablando la interrumpo._

-Pero si tiene que ver con algo más lo podemos atender después, en este momento debemos ir a otro lugar y apenas llegaremos a tiempo- _recuerda Yuzu todo lo que pasaste en estos 3 años_ -Así que si nos permiten pasamos a retirarnos- _formalmente hago una ligera reverencia y doy media vuelta._

 _Cuando siento que Hisa me alcanzo fuera de oficina no mencionamos alguna otra palabra hasta que llegamos al coche._

-¿Y qué te pareció?- _rápidamente me pregunto Hisa una vez que el auto se empezó a mover._

-He estado en peores juntas acompañando a Giovanni-san- _comentó como si nada._

-Sabes a que me refiero exactamente- _volteándome a ver directamente._

-Me conoces muy bien- _le dedico una sonrisa sincera_ -Fue difícil, durante tanto tiempo me imagine como sería si nos volviéramos a cruzar…jamás me imagine este escenario pero lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora solo me puedo preparar a cómo será nuestro nuevo trato- _volvía mi mirada a la ventana tratando de aclarar mi mente._

-Esperemos que sea por el mejor camino presente.

 _Durante el viaje de vuelta a nuestro hogar hablamos sobre otros temas tratando de despejar mi mente. Una vez que llegamos nos dirigimos a encontrarnos con Achan e Ian._

-¿Y qué tal estuvo la reunión?- _preguntaba sentado Ian mientras veía televisión._

-Como lo habíamos predicho, tenían sus dudas que fuera la nueva jefa pero al aclarar que nada cambiaría les bajo la inquietud- _respondía mientras me quietaba el saco y lo colocaba en unas de las sillas del comedor._

-Para ser tu primera reunión como cabecera salió muy bien, recuerdo que en la mía todos esperaban a un sucesor varón- _mencionaba Aoi desde la cocina buscando algo en la nevera._

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de lo verdaderamente importante?- _esa sonrisa que tenía Hisa ya me imaginaba a que se refería._

-Es cierto, y ¿cómo te fue?- _emocionada preguntó Aoi tomando asiento en el sillón._

-Como lo esperaba, antes y durante la reunión apenas me miró a los ojos y después de terminar tanto ella como Udagawa querían hablar conmigo, no los deje y simplemente nos retiramos- _volteando mi mirada hacia el techo._

-Dado que su abuelo pasara un tiempo en el hospital, ella tendrá que ser la representante de su familia, por lo tanto no dudo que Aoi y yo tengamos que interactuar con ella por las otras propiedades.

-Conociendo a Mei tratara de recuperar las acciones de su familia, pero sobretodo se enfocara más en la escuela, por ello acepto su preparación de sucesora desde muy joven.

-Bueno simplemente debemos prepararnos para eso, y esperar pacientemente a ver a que trato quiera llegar con nosotros.

-En fin, ahora debo ir a encontrarme con Matsuri, prometí que le contaría con detalle todo lo que está pasando- _me dirijo a mi habitación para optar por una vestimenta más cómoda y tomar las llaves de mi coche._

-Te vemos en la noche, conociendo a Matsuri te mantendrá ocupada toda la tarde- _se despedía Ian mientras que las demás me despendía por movimiento de mano._

 _Una vez más cuando llego a la academia puedo ver que Matsuri me estaba esperando en la entrada así que rápidamente me acerco a ella para que suba y nos vayamos a una cafetería._

-Y bueno Yuzu-chan, ¿qué está pasando para que te hayas presentado a la academia acompañada de Hisa-san?- _preguntaba mientras tomaba de su té helado._

-Tratare de contártelo resumidamente y con los detalles importantes…resulta que Giovanni-san le ganó una apuesta sobre unas acciones a Souma Udagawa, el hermano mayor del gerente, al parecer el abuelo Aihara se las entregó a los Udagawa como ofrenda de compromiso para el casamiento de Mei y Udagawa. Y bueno estas acciones eran sobre tres propiedades, entre ellas estaban una empresa y un hospital de las cuales se las dejó a Aoi e Ian y la última propiedad fue la academia la cual me le entregó a mí, por lo tanto soy la nueva dueña, lo cual hace que tenga que tener tratos con Mei ya que el abuelo se encuentra internado y como sucesora va a estar presente en la negociación de estas propiedades-termino de contar de una manera tan rápida que tengo que tomar demasiado aire y un sorbo de mi bebida.

-¿Y esa es la manera resumida?- _comentaba burlonamente._

-Bueno esperó no haberte dejado con dudas.

-En fin, parece que nuevamente la familia Aihara te ha traído problemas.

-Ya no soy la misma de antes, ahora tengo con que defenderme- _la miro con determinación._

-Mmm…bueno solo me deja desearte suerte en este nuevo desafío que se te presento, y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo…sabes que desde lo que hicieron no he tenido el trato más cordial con ellos dos.

-Lo sé, ya Harumin me comentó como se dio tu último encuentro con ellos- _volteándola a ver a los ojos._

-¿Me vas a regañar o juzgarme?- _dejando a un lado su té._

-No, tal vez antes lo hubiera hecho antes pero en estos momentos tengo otras cosas en que pensar.

-Mmm…que vueltas da la vida- _comentaba girando su vista a la ventana y ver lo que ocurre a nuestro exterior._

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mei te dejó para casarse con Udagawa y así heredar principalmente la academia- _regresando su vista a mí_ -Y pensar ahora que su separación fue en vano ya que tú eres la nueva dueña de la escuela.

-Sí…quién lo hubiera imaginado- _volteando mi vista hacia la ventana._

 **...**

Una vez llegada la noche me dirigí a casa.

-¿Hisa puedo consultarte algo importante?

 **...**

Ahora me encuentro aquí temprano en una cafetería esperando a un acompañante especial. Que ayer por la noche localice y me sorprendió un poco que aceptara esta reunión.

-Buenos días…-

-Buenos días, puedes tomar asiento…me tomé la libertad de ordenar nuestros desayunos- _contesto de manera seria._

-No te hubieras molestado…-

-Pues ya lo hice así que podemos pasar al motivo por el que te cite.

-¿Y cuál es ese motivo?- _tomando asiento enfrente de mí._

-Te quiero plantear una propuesta…Mei.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola, sé que me perdí por un buen tiempo pero este mes he estado ocupada con mis prácticas de la universidad, mi curso de inglés y otras cosas, pero aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia el cual espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser corto pero dado el tiempo que no actualice lo alargue como compensación.**

 **Estamos tristes que Citrus ya casi se nos va, solo nos queda ser fuertes y que acabe en un feliz final.**

 **Recordemos que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos son de Saburo Uta, yo simplemente tomé prestado los personajes y los coloqué en esta historia que es original mía.**

 **En fin, disfruten esta actualización.**

 **Capítulo 4**

-¿Qué quieres qué?- _preguntaba Mei no creyendo lo que dije._

-Que trabajes para mí- _comentaba como si nada mientras bebía mi café_ -Hisa estará muy ocupada ayudando a Aoi con otras cuestiones y yo sigo siendo estudiante así que no podré dedicarme al 100% a la academia…así que ocuparé "ayuda" y quien mejor que tú…que desde hace años te han enseñado cómo manejarla- _la miraba a la cara para ver su expresión y puedo asegurar que esto no lo esperaba_.

-Debes estar jugando- _decía con un tono un poco elevado_ -Sabías que tenía que heredar la academia…por eso tomé esa decisión hace años- _desviando sus ojos de mi mirada._

-Sí lo sé…lo dejaste muy claro en la libreta…pero no creas que te digo esto como modo de venganza.

-Por lo que veo, puedo interpretar otra cosa…-

-¡Pues te equivocas!- _elevé un poco mí voz ocasionando que las demás personas voltearan a vernos por unos segundos…tomó una respiración profunda para calmarme y hablar civilizadamente_ -Hace años respeté tu decisión, no te busqué, no te hablé…traté de seguir con mi vida por un camino diferente al tuyo, pero parece que haga lo que haga siempre me regresa a tu dirección. Simplemente acepté el mandato de mi maestro y yo obedezco.

-Giovanni Kiritani…me sorprendió que tuvieras relación con él- _volviendo a hablar con su natural tono serio._

-Es un amigo de mi difunto padre, me buscó y me tomó como aprendiz. Confía que pueda manejar la academia como un Aihara, no quiero defraudarlo.

-Por eso quieres mi ayuda.

-Así es…además si te conozco querrás de vuelta la academia, ¿no es así?

-Exactamente, las acciones deben volver a sus legítimos dueños- _mirándome directamente a los ojos._

-De eso va la propuesta que te quiero plantear.

-Puedes decirme- _bebiendo de su café preparándose por lo que voy a decir._

-Kiritani-san solo quiere ver como manejo la academia, técnicamente es mía así que puedo hacer lo que quiera con esas acciones, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo sobre ellas en un futuro, tal vez tratar con un porcentaje de ellas o hasta el porcentaje completo…pero como te digo es de acuerdo a como trabajemos juntas- _por su mirada puedo adivinar que se la está pensando._

-¿Solo las de la academia?

-Son las que están a mi nombre, las demás deberías llegar a un acuerdo con los hijos de Kiritani-san.

-Lo que me propones tendré que consultarlo, te avisare cuando haya tomado mi decisión- _nuevamente dirigiendo su atención a su comida._

-Eres libre de hacerlo, esperare ansiosamente tu respuesta.

-Si es todo lo que me querías decir me retiro- _puedo ver que quería salir de prisa._

-No has comido ni la mitad Mei- _se detiene_ -Siempre mostraste modales en la mesa Mei, ¿acaso ahora me mostraras una actitud diferente?- _piensa en lo digo y se vuelve a sentar._

-Dado que pagaste por ello lo terminaré- _suspira resignadamente._

Por unos minutos nos invade el silencio mientras comemos, cada una concentrada solamente en el plato de comida y no en la persona de enfrente. Trato de pensar un tema que podamos conversar tranquilamente…aún por nuestro pasado amoroso seguimos siendo hermanastras, seguimos unidas de una manera. Mientras más pienso más tardo en encontrar un tema.

-Pintaste tu cabello- _por su tono de voz parecía más bien que se lo decía a ella misma que a mí. Tal vez simplemente tuvo ese pensamiento y por error salió de su boca aquella oración._

-Lo pinté poco antes de entrar a la universidad, pensé que ya no tenía sentido traerlo de color.

 **...**

 _-Ah, lo siento Mei, me estoy desvistiendo, recojo en cuanto acabe-le digo a Mei en cuanto entra a nuestro cuarto y observa que dejo mi ropa regada en la cama-Pero que suerte tienes de tener ese pelo tan negro…debería teñirme de negro y dejármelo tan largo como tú._

 _-Mentirosa-de inmediato siento como me abraza por detrás y toma algunos de mis mechones-Lo cierto es que te gusta más tu color de pelo ¿verdad?...a mí me gustas tal y como estás ahora mismo…el pelo oscuro no te pegaría en absoluto._

 **...**

 _-Mira Yuzu, fuera de clase puedes vestir como quieras…pero ¿por qué insistes en teñirte de rubio?-discutía Harumin conmigo en la cafetería donde nos reunimos después de lo sucedido en la escuela._

 _-La…la persona que me gusta me dijo que me sienta bien-me sonrojo recordando lo que Mei había hecho en nuestra habitación la noche anterior._

 **...**

-¿Un cambio físico para la universidad?- _preguntando en voz baja._

-Más bien un cambio de superación personal- _recordando aquellos sucesos donde mi cabello tenía un significado, cuando era niña era para diferenciarme de mi padre, en la adolescencia por mi personalidad gyaru…y después era por mi amor a Mei._

 _Después de decir eso Mei regresa su atención a la comida y nuevamente cae el incómodo silencio, no saco un tema de conversación y prefiero comer en paz._

 _Ya pasado unos minutos donde cada una de nosotras está a nada de terminar de comer mi celular empieza a sonar, planeaba no contestar pero al ver el nombre que aparece en la pantalla cambio de idea._

-Lo siento Mei, debo atender esta llamada- _me disculpa con la mirada y me levanto de la mesa para irme al pasillo más cercano para contestar la llamada._

-¡Yuzuchi!- _con un tono alegre me llama mi mejor amiga._

-Harumin que alegría escucharte- _es en serio, desde el incómodo silencio necesitaba que alguien me subiera el ánimo_ -¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Ya acabo tu viaje escolar?

-Sí, ahora mismo vamos en el tren, cálculo que en una media hora llegamos a la estación, estoy muerta del cansancio- _lo último lo dice con un tono ligero de lamento._

-Fue un viaje de una semana, debió ser muy productivo y de seguro saliste a ver la ciudad.

-Ni de broma, nos las pasábamos en el hotel yendo a las conferencia que ahí mismo presentaban, hasta apenas el día de ayer nos dejaron la tarde libre y ni creas que pude ver mucho- _escucho que empieza a llorar falsamente mi amiga y me rio un poco._

-Bueno ya vienes a casa y puedes descansar ya que mañana tus maestros les dieron el día libre por este viaje.

-Por eso quiero aprovechar y verte este día…quiero que me cuentes todo y ya sabes a que me refiero- _usando un tono acusador._

-Déjame adivinar ¿Matsuri te dijo?

-Ayer en la noche me habló pero no dio muchos detalles- _viniendo de Matsuri no me sorprende_ -Simplemente me dijo que los Aihara perdieron la academia, claro que eso me sorprendió y le pedí detalles pero me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti directamente.

-Tengo mucho que contarte amiga, pasare por ti en la estación y nos ponemos al día.

-Perfecto, nos vemos en un rato- _y cuelga la llamada._

 _Al terminar la llamada regreso a la mesa, veo que Mei acabo su comida y está viendo su celular sin darse cuenta que ya regrese._

-Mei me tengo que retirar- _volteaba a verme a la cara sin decir nada_ -Estaré esperando tu respuesta- _me despido y me retiro para ir en busca de Harumin._

 **...**

 _¿Cómo debería estar después de este momento con Yuzu? siento una extraña mezcla de enojo, tristeza y felicidad. Enojo por la situación de las acciones en que nos envolvió el hermano de Udagawa. Tristeza por la atmosfera que tengo que vivir con Yuzu, el simple hecho de cambiar el color de su cabello me decía que me estaba olvidando, recuerdo aquel momento en la habitación donde le dije que su cabello rubio me gustaba, después de eso olvido su idea de pintarlo y optó usar una peluca, eso me dio a entender que le había gustado lo que dije y ver ahora su cabello castaño me quiere decir que me está superando. Y felicidad por ver a Yuzu, ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, su perfil, su todo me regresa aquella sensación de paz que tenía cuando empecé a sentir que Yuzu me gustaba._

 _Ya que todavía es muy temprano me dirijo a la mansión Aihara donde Udagawa me iba a esperar para dar una visita al hospital. Una vez que llego lo observo atendiendo una llamada, puedo entender que no es una buena conversación ya que tiene ligeramente su rostro fruncido, me siento en uno de los sillones observándolo hasta que termina la llamada._

-Lo siento Mei, acabo de hablar con mi padre y quiere discutir un tema importante.

-¿Es necesario que vaya también?

-No, no, ¿puedes ir sola a ver a tu abuelo? sé que iba a ir contigo pero mi padre dice que quiere atender este asunto lo más pronto posible.

-No te preocupes, igual no será una visita larga ya que debo ir a mis clases más tarde y él debe descansar.

-Salúdalo de mi parte y dile que espero que se recupere pronto…por cierto ¿cómo te fue con Yuzu?

-Bien- _no puedo decir que un poco incómodo_ -Solo hablamos de cosas relacionadas con la escuela- _en ese momento recuerdo la propuesta de Yuzu…¿debería decirle?_ -Udagawa…

-¿Sí?

-No…no es nada- _de inmediato me arrepiento_ -Será mejor que no hagas esperar a tu padre.

-Está bien, te veo luego Mei- _se acerca a mí y simplemente se queda parado, parecía pensar en algo pero cambia de parecer, solo me sonríe un momento y se va._

 _Ignoró lo que acaba de pasar ya que no es la primera vez que tiene un momento como esos, ahora solo deseo ver como se encuentra mi abuelo._

 _Una vez que llego al hospital rápidamente me dirijo a su habitación._

-Abuelo- _cuando entro lo veo acostado en la cama pero despierto._

-Mei…es bueno verte- _cuando habla usa un tono tranquilo, lo que me puede indicar que está feliz de verme o es por el cansancio acumulado._

-¿Cómo te sientes?- _tomo asiento en una de las sillas al lado de la cama._

-Dentro de lo que cabe bien, aún con vida… pero todo lo que nos está pasando es algo que me pone muy mal- _su mirada se enfoca en el techo._

-Me imagino…¿estas enterado de la reunión que hubo ayer en la academia?

-Hoy en la mañana mis abogados me informaron de la situación.

-¿Y qué te parece?

-No me agrada…puede que la escuela se siga manejando igual pero los demás inversionistas no se sentirán cómodos con la situación, y ni que decir en los casos de la empresa y el hospital- _habla duramente._

-Los abogados me brindaron información laboral del señor Kiritani, al parecer tiene buenos estudios, ha sabido manejar bien su empresa familiar y tiene buena colaboración en empresas donde tiene ciertos porcentajes de acciones.

-Un hombre que consigue propiedades por ese método y que al obtenerlas se las da a personas sin experiencia no me parece sabio- _no abandona su tono estricto._

-Dos de las propiedades se las ha dado a sus hijos, está asegurando su patrimonio.

-¿Qué me dices de la academia? ¿dónde entra la hijastra de Sho en este asunto?- _me voltea a ver directamente._

-De acuerdo a lo que me dijo Yuzu fue que él es un viejo amigo de su padre biológico y ha sido como su tutor por un tiempo…me comentó que el señor Kiritani quiere que la escuela siga bajo el mando de un Aihara pero diferente a nosotros.

-Puede ser un Aihara por el nombre, pero no tiene la preparación de uno.

Después de decir eso la habitación cae en un profundo silencio donde ninguno no sabe que decir o no quiere pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Mei debes recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

 **...**

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó, vaya es demasiado para asimilar de inmediato- _comentaba Harumin con una mano en su cabeza._

-¿Difícil de creer no?- _me reía mientras conducía a la mansión Kiritani._

-Tu vida ha cambiado bastante este último año así que no me sorprende demasiado por lo que estás pasando ahora…y dime ¿cómo fue su encuentro?- _volteando a verme._

-Ya te imaginaras, me miraba solamente lo necesario y esta mañana me reuní con ella para tratar un tema de la escuela, si considera lo que le propuse y lo acepta volveré a convivir mucho con ella.

-Yuzu con esta nueva convivencia…exactamente ¿qué buscas tener con ella?- _sin quitar su mirada de mí me pregunta._

-¿A qué te refieres?- _trato de no perder la concentración mientras conduzco._

-Bueno ustedes tienen un pasado el cual puede ir por tres caminos: uno que es el cero contacto como han sido estos últimos años, pero dado la situación creó que esta queda descartada, lo cual solo nos quedan las opciones del "trato cordial de hermanastras" que desde un inicio ese debió ser la interacción entre ustedes o la última opción que ya te puedes imaginar cual es.

-¿Tratar de retomar una relación amorosa?...no creó, si te soy sincera reconozco que a verla de nuevo recordé que Mei era muy hermosa y si tal vez tuve un sentimiento a volver a cruzar nuestras mirada pero hasta ahí…todavía recuerdo lo que pase y no quiero volver a pasar por una experiencia así. Además ahora solo quiero mantener una relación laboral para el manejo de la academia ya que ese es el deseo de mi maestro.

 _Después de decir eso ambas mantenemos nuestra mirada en el vidrio de en frete viendo el camino, a pesar del silencio no es un silencio incómodo, cada una tenemos nuestras mentes ocupadas._

-¿Has tratado de comenzar de nuevo una relación?- _con esa pregunta no puedo evitar descolocarme un poco y pierdo por un momento el control del volante, afortunadamente lo recupero rápido y escucho el claxon del carro que pasa a un lado nuestro_ -¡Yuzuchi tranquila solo es una pregunta!

-¿¡P-po-por qué preguntas algo así?- _no creo que sea un buen momento hablar de esto ya que hace unos segundos estábamos hablando de mi exnovia._

-Como dije era solo una pregunta y como tu mejor amiga me preocupo en todos tus aspectos- _comenta tranquilamente mientras yo razono lo que acaba de decir para pensar en lo que voy a decir._

-No creo que sea el mejor momento, desde Mei no pude ver a nadie más de esa manera y ahora con lo de Giovanni-san solo me quiero dedicar a la academia y continuar con mis estudios.

-¿Qué me dices de Leah?- _volteo a verla_ -Eran cercanas.

-Lo que tuve con Leah fue una relación…diferente, ahora solo quiero ir por este camino que te menciono y pensar en eso en un futuro.

-Está bien ya no sacare el tema…pero recuerda que siempre me tendrás para hablar de lo que quieras-posa su mano en mi hombro y me dedica una sonrisa.

-Por eso eres mejor amiga- _volteo a verla por unos segundos._

-Que bueno que lo mencionas porque ya me sentía un poco abandonada- _cambiando de tema radicalmente_ -Ahora solo le dedicas tiempo a Aoi o _Achan_ para ti, Ian e Hisa- _cruzas sus brazos mientras hace un puchero._

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Matsuri ya estas adoptando sus hábitos- _bromeo un poco para aligerar el ambiente_ -He pasado por otras cosas con ellos que nos volvimos cercanos, pero tú sabes que mis primeras amigas no son reemplazables- _jamás olvidaría mi amistad con todas mis amigas de la preparatoria; Harumin, Matsuri, Shiraho, Nene, Sara y Nina estarán presentes en mi vida por un largo tiempo._

-Yuzuchi tienes un corazón de oro- _mencionaba mientras fingía llorar para reírnos después._

-Bueno antes de dejarte en tu casa quiero que conozcas la nueva casa de los chicos.

-Dime ¿es igual de grande que la mansión anterior? Porque esa casa parecía un palacio- _sigue con las bromas mi querida amiga._

-No exageres- _le sigo el juego_ -no era tan grande como un castillo.

-Bromeas, esa cosa tenía demasiadas habitaciones que hasta me podría perder en los baños…EN LOS BAÑOS.

-Jaja, esta casa es más pequeña, bueno considero que todavía tiene un tamaño considerable.

-¿Es grande?

-Sí, pero no exageradamente grande, Giovanni-san escogió esa casa para que Aoi e Ian estuvieran más cerca de la escuela y además me invitaron a vivir con ellos.

-¡¿En serio?! ahora vives con ellos, no me sorprendería que un día de estos te quiera dar el apellido Kiritani.

-No creo que Giovanni-san vaya a esos extremos, considero que la casa también me queda cerca de la universidad, de mi madre y puedo estar cerca de ellos.

 _Mientras continuábamos nuestro camino a mi hogar recuerdo aquel momento cuando me encontré con la familia Kiritani después de tantos años._

 **...**

 _-Que amable ha sido Giovanni en mandar a su chofer por nosotras-comentaba alegremente mi madre mientras nos dirigíamos a una cena en la mansión Kiritani._

 _-Kiritani-san me menciono la última vez que deseaba hablar contigo como en los viejos tiempos._

 _-Aún recuerdo que él era muy serio, siempre que nos reuníamos eran Touya, Kaede y yo quienes hablábamos más, ¿se habrá vuelto más abierto?-bromeaba mi madre._

 _-Estoy segura que podrás hablar con él con tranquilidad-recuerdo la vez que nos vimos y pude ver que aunque parecía un hombre recto y estricto era amable._

 _-Me siento emocionada por volver a ver a sus hijos, de seguro se parecen mucho a sus padres._

 _-Ya los veras muy pronto Madre-tomaba su mano y le daba un ligero apretón._

 _Después de un tiempo ambas pudimos ver que llegamos a la mansión Kiritani._

 _-ES ENORME-por inercia no puedo evitar gritar ese pensamiento, y como hacerlo si esta "casa" parece un real palacio._

 _-Tranquila Yuzu que ante todo debemos comportarnos._

 _-Sí madre-me siento como una niña regañada que dijo algo que no debía en público._

 _Cuando nos estacionamos exactamente en la entrada el chofer rápidamente baja y nos abre la puerta. Ya en la puerta principal un mayordomo nos espera y hace una ligera reverencia._

 _-Sean bienvenidas señora y señorita Aihara-sama-esto sí que es un recibimiento, ya con el "-sama" me siento ligeramente sonrojada._

 _-Gracias por el recibimiento que nos dedican a mi hija y a mí-al igual mi madre una reverencia y yo la imito._

 _-En estos momentos pasaremos ya que el amo y los jóvenes amos esperan-nos da una ligera sonrisa y procedemos a pasar._

 _Y si creía que afuera se veía hermoso el lugar, por dentro era aún mucho más bello. La mansión del abuelo es igual de elegante pero este lugar tiene eso y mucho más con los detalles extranjeros. Me quedo sin palabras._

 _-Es precioso-mi madre tampoco puede evitar apreciar la belleza del lugar._

 _Pasando el gran recibidor al comienzo de las escaleras se encuentra Kiritani-san junto a su familia._

 _-Es agradable verlas de nuevo Ume-san, Yuzu-san-el patriarca de la familia se acerca a nosotras y nos da un apretón de manos y un ligero abrazo-Ha pasado tiempo Ume-san._

 _-Giovanni sigues siendo aquel caballero formal, solo dime Ume, y sí ha pasado mucho tiempo-mi madre lo vuelve abrazar y se toma unos segundos._

 _-Esperaba conocer a tu nuevo esposo pero Yuzu-san me comentó que está de viaje, espero conocerlo cuando vuelva._

 _-Sho es un hombre que viaja mucho pero estoy segura que igual querrá conocerte._

 _-Y bueno hijos vengan a dar la bienvenida-rápidamente voltea hacia atrás._

 _La primera en acercarse era la joven de estatura promedio, largo cabello castaño rojizo igual que su padre, ojos azules claros muy hermosos, puedo decir que Aoi era muy bella._

 _Y el chico a su lado no se queda atrás, era guapo, se veía ligeramente más joven que nosotras, alto, cabello pelirrojo ligeramente largo y de ojos de color gris similar que su padre, Ian parecía todo un caballero._

 _-Sean bienvenidas Aihara-san-ambos dieron una ligera reverencia y una sonrisa a mí madre y a mí._

 _-Aoi-chan e Ian-kun como han crecido-mi madre rápidamente va y los abraza-Se parecen mucho a sus padres-les sale unas ligeras lágrimas de alegría._

 _Después del abrazo mi madre me hace una ligera señal para ser yo quien salude ahora._

 _-Un gusto conocerlos Aoi-san e Ian-san-me acerco a ellos y les dio una sonrisa sincera._

 _-Un placer volverte a ver Yuzu-san, tengo ligeros recuerdos de nosotras cuando éramos niñas-me corresponde Aoi con una sonrisa._

 _-En mi caso es un gusto conocerte Yuzu-san, era apenas un bebé por lo tanto no mantengo algún recuerdo de nuestra interacción-Ian comentaba cordialmente y me dedicaba una ligera sonrisa._

 _-Podemos pasar al comedor, un miembro más se unirá a nosotros pero aún no baja así que podemos esperar en la mesa-comenta Kiritani-san mientras nos encamina a la habitación señalada._

 _Cuando estamos a punto de salir del recibidor observo una pintura de una joven sentada en una silla portando un vestido elegante._

 _-Ella era mi madre…¿era hermosa no?-es Aoi quien se acerca a mí y nos detenemos un momento para apreciar la pintura._

 _-Muy hermosa-ahora sé dónde Aoi sacó los ojos azules e Ian lo pelirrojo._

 _-Madre en aquel momento prefería una fotografía pero padre insistió en una pitura, decía que se apreciaría mejor su belleza._

 _-Y creó que no se equivocaba, te pareces mucho a ella._

 _-Viendo la foto de Kaede-es Kiritani-san quien se acerca a nosotras._

 _-No bromeabas cuando mencionaste que mandarías a hacer una pintura de Kaede-llega mi madre._

 _-Fue la única vez que dejó que la pintaran, fue mucho antes que Aoi naciera._

 _-Recordemos que Kaede era un alma libre, no podía estar en un solo lugar mucho tiempo-menciona una joven que se acerca a nosotros._

 _-Ya estás aquí, nuestra última invitada._

 _-Hisa Kiritani, es un placer verlas a las dos-menciona la joven pelirroja y de ojos rojos muy bella._

 _-Hisa cuanto tiempo, estas muy bella, ya eres todo una señorita-alegremente mi madre la abraza._

 _-La última vez que nos vimos tenía solo 8 años, en ese tiempo era muy pequeña para mi edad, hasta que cumplí los 14 me dio el crecimiento-bromeaba Hisa-san-Y Yuzu que alegría verte de nuevo, de seguro no me recuerdas pero cuando eras bebé me gustaba pasearte en tu carriola-me da una sonrisa y me abraza._

 _-Es un placer Hisa-san-correspondo su abrazo con sinceridad. En ese momento recuerdo que dijo que es Kiritani también, ¿entonces Hisa era hermana de Giovanni-san?_

 _-Hisa es mi cuñada-me dice Giovanni-san como sabiendo lo que pensaba-Cuando me casé con Kaede tomé su apellido y Hisa ha vivido con nosotros desde hace mucho._

 _-Mis padres me tuvieron mucho tiempo después de Kaede y nos llevábamos mucha diferencia de edad, cuando ellos fallecieron era apenas una niña y Kaede ya era mayor de edad así que cuido de mí junto con Giovanni._

 _-Bueno que tal si seguimos conversando mientras cenamos una deliciosa comida-comenta Kiritani-san mientras retomamos nuestro camino al comedor._

 **...**

-Y hemos llegado.

-Tenías razón no es como la otra pero sigue siendo grande- _comenta Harumin apreciando la nueva casa._

-Por dentro tiene menos decoraciones pero es hermosa y formal.

-Y no lo dudo, bueno pasemos a saludar a los demás.

-Bienvenidas- _no recibe alguien que no esperábamos._

-¡¿Matsuri?!

-Llegó desde hace rato- _comentaba Ian mientras veía un programa en la televisión junto a Matsuri._

-Dijo que Harumi llegaría hoy y que lo más probable es que Yuzu la traería para acá- _mencionaba Hisa leyendo un libro al otro lado del sillón._

-¿Te saltaste las clases?- _Harumin se acercaba a Matsuri._

-Claro, era obvio.

-Sabes que no debes hacer eso.

-Suponía que recibir a mi novia de su viaje escolar sería algo normal, además no es como que vaya a tener problemas, tengo una estrecha relación con la nueva directora- _bromea Matsuri._

-No creas que seré muy permisiva Matsuri- _le recuerdo._

-Lo sé, pero esta es una ocasión especial- _menciona mientras ve directamente a Harumin._

-Puedes castigarla las veces necesarias Yuzuchi- _me dice medio en broma Harumin._

-Que mala- _responde Matsuri medio ofendida._

-Por cierto Matsuri no te había dado la dirección de la casa, ¿cómo llegaste?

-Fue fácil.

-Yo le di la dirección- _dice Aoi llegando mientras sostenía su laptop_ -Me agradan las visitas de Matsuri- _dice sonriendo._

-Será porque se parecen- _bromeaba Hisa._

-Muy graciosa tía- _seguía con la broma Aoi_ -Alégrense con nosotras juntas nunca pasaran un momento aburrido.

-Temo que sea lo contrario- _comentaba Harumin._

 _Y así seguimos entre bromas pasando un agradable momento, comimos juntos conversando sobre el viaje de Harumin y entre otras cosas. Ya cuando se acercaba la tarde Harumin y Matsuri se despidieron partiendo a casa._

-¿Y cómo te fue en la mañana? _-me pregunta Hisa mientras subimos las escaleras para ir a nuestras habitaciones._

-Le plantee la propuesta y estoy en espera de su respuesta…¿no te molesta la idea?

-Como mencionaste ayer y tienes razón, debo atender otros trabajos además de ayudar a Aoi sobre las nuevas propiedades y Giovanni quería que tú manejaras la academia, así que está bien que tomes decisiones propias sobre ella. Pero ya sabes, para cualquier duda o lo que sea, aquí estamos todos nosotros- _me da una sonrisa y paso su mano sobre mi cabeza dándome una ligera caricia._

-Gracias Hisa, te mantendré informada, ahora solo quiero tomar un baño y descansar, mañana debo ir a clases- _murmuro cansada._

-Adelante, estos días han sido muy demandantes.

-Hasta mañana- _decimos al unisón._

Después de tomar un baño y estar lista para dormir, recibo un mensaje por el celular.

-Vaya eso fue rápido- _menciono mientras termino de leer el mensaje recibido._

 _De: Mei_

 _Acepto la propuesta, dime cuando comenzamos_


End file.
